


More than life itself.

by AbbyGibbs



Series: Tender or sexy moments [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Because James loves her that much., F/M, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Olivia taught Bond how to love., Wondering about a possible future, Wordcount: 100-500, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James is startled by a question M asks him.





	More than life itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Fandom: James Bond (Daniel Craig movies)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. James Bond belongs to Ian Fleming… Albert R. Broccoli, well his daughter now and all the crew who made the James Bond movies a reality.  
> Pairing: James Bond/M Olivia Mansfield.  
> Rating: G.  
> Warning: fluffy and romantic.  
> A/N: I feel bad today, because of a movie I watched yesterday evening. It deeply hurt me. And for some reason this came out of my fingers. I hope you'll appreciate it a little bit.
> 
> I would also like to thank, Mr. Daniel Craig, Dame Judi Dench, Naomi Harris and all the rest of the actors involved in the make of the movies for the work that make the outcome movie so good.
> 
> Thanks to tayryn for the beta work on this one.
> 
>  
> 
> ****

"James?" Olivia called his name softly, as she curled up against him on the sofa.

"Yes?"

"Would you still love me if I were in a wheelchair?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you still love me if I were in a wheelchair?" Olivia repeated, lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"What kind a question is that?" He wondered aloud.

"Be honest."

"Olivia, look at me, and trust me when I tell you, that yes, I would still love you. I fell in love with you as you are. Not for what you look like. I love your personality, your kindness, your strength, and your wit. It's not going to change if whatever life throws at us has one of us ending up in a wheelchair. You are the woman I fell in love with. You taught me the meaning of love. You're my soulmate. So yes, I would still love you."

As she listened to him, tears ran down her cheeks, though she was smiling.

He loved her as much as she did him.

Olivia shifted even closer to him, and he ducked his head to kiss her. It started out slow, but quickly deepened. Her fingers cradling the nape of his neck and she pulled him closer still.

She wanted to melt into him.

The kiss slowed, then finally ended. Both were panting.

When she found her breath again, she told him, "I love you more than life itself, James."

"So do I, my love, so do I."

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
